Once Nameless
by Geneivere StarryEyes
Summary: The Doctor saved me, he saved us all and he gave us something we all wanted - existence. The story of one new subhuman and her encounter with Rose and the doctor. Light/humor
1. Existence

Hi all! Here it is my new baby! A brand new story, I'm very proud of it because 1) I wrote it at a moment in time when I thought my writing genius and muse had taken leave of me and 2) because I wrote it in first person narrative and 3) it's awesome(I think). I might get it beta'd but I'm too impatient at the moment. I must share it now!

Just to be official a shiny, absolutely useless legal disclaimer-

**_I do not own Doctor Who or associated Characters, they are the property of the BBC_**

**_ This story is meant for entertainment purposes alone under the provision for fair use_**

**_No copy right infringement is intended_**

phew I think that hurt a little.

So here we go, it's not heavy or angsty in any way - it's really light and fun. Enjoy!

* * *

Location: New Earth

Year: 5,000,000,0235

Brea

My existence before meeting him was nothing, I literally wasn't meant to live. I was flesh, a cure generator, every seeming second filled with the sterile stink of disinfectant and the throb of sores and fever and green light. My mind numb and blank except for the odd thought that intruded. I was one of the flesh, brought into existence then pumped full of every communicable, infectious strain of disease known to mankind, by the sisters of plentitude. From the time we were born, our world was full of loneliness, being regarded as containers and nothing else. Me and my kind were isolated, and exterminated if we showed the slightest sign of developing a mind of our own.

Our existence meant nothing to anyone until the man called the doctor came along.

The day my life began was the day the doctor cured me; no that should be us – a thousand or so of us. My memories of that day are fuzzy, cloudy. I remember the hurt deep inside, the desire to be touched, acknowledged was as strong as the pain of being sick. I felt my own pain as well as my brothers and sisters (that was what the other of the flesh were –orphans who only had each other). We had that type o f bond. That day was full of confusion, all we were doing were reaching out aimlessly, and there was no one to love us or hold us. We were like zombies, driven by that one desire – to be touched.

Then we were cured, no more boils, no more aches, our minds were clear and it was wonderful, utterly bright. Every one was looking at us, we were looking at each other, we were looking at our selves and we were touching each other. Childlike curiosity, full of life – we were alive.

The first day of my life started as I drifted into the first pair of hands I wandered too, cool hands but they didn't push me back but enveloped me. He was wet and indescribably happy and he regarded me like a shiny, new toy. I'm older now so I can make such comparisons but back then I probably just felt nice and warm. It's a funny thing feeling warm when everyone's damp and wet and smelling like medicine but it was good medicine so it didn't matter.

It was my first time feeling anything except bad things, and technically even though I was physically grown, I was a like a baby – I didn't know anything outside of the small cubicle that I had lived in, I didn't know how to speak. I just felt. And being held felt good. And his voice was gently and kind.

"Hey, sweet heart," His brown eyes soft, I might never forget that, scanning me - My first few memories. "Go on now," and he pushed me towards my brothers and sisters and walked around, looking at us like we were miracles, wonders of the world.

"The human race just keeps on going—keeps on changing. Life will out. Ha!"

That grin would stay with me forever.

* * *

The Doctor

Ah, New New York had a new sub species of human, wasn't it wonderful? They were new and shiny and cured of every disease they were pumped with, thanks to yours truly. It really wasn't hard and you should have seen them! The wonder in their eyes, the way they looked at everything around them. Completely grown but with children's innocence, they would catch up quickly to the outside and integrate just fine with the right help from the state of New New York, after all they were now wards' of the state, the city and that hospital owed it to them. I would make sure; everything was done right by them.

Cassandra and her half life clone died that day but if it weren't for her help, I might not have been able to pull that trick off, I mean I can't be in two places at one time but it was done and I forgive her for invading Roses body but I'm straying - back to the new new humans. When that shower of what could be considered instant vaccine for very sick sub humans hit them and they had touched each other, all that awful illness just fell away. They were beautiful and alive. This was one time where most got to live. No this was even more special, doubly special, a subspecies immune to everything up until that point in time, healthy and blinking their eyes like babes.

One girl with dark, reddish hair came to me, wanting to be touched to be held, with the trust of a baby, wide unknowing eyes full of wonder. They were amazing, all that awful stuff they went to, and all that loneliness and they still had the capacity to reach out. They had developed a very low level telepathic field that looked like the beginnings of a hive consciousness due to their isolation and low levels of sentience but that would quickly fade away. They didn't need it now that they were free, their minds would grow unfettered to the new experiences that awaited them – it wouldn't be all good but it wouldn't be all bad either, it would be life.

The girl in my arms was perfect, her skin clear of blemishes, and her body cool. Far as I could tell she had a brain where it was supposed to be. Those more grey than green eyes regarded me then looked around. Her eyes were full of life, she would be brilliant. She was brilliant - They all were. I pushed her carefully towards her family, the other new, new humans. I like calling them that. But the officials would do the naming and categorizing and what not.

After, I did the last thing that I could do for Cassandra I returned to New Earth with Rose because we really didn't get to go sightseeing or anything and I was a bit selfish because I wanted to see how the new humans were getting on.

"Don't worry, we had to get up a few special schools and places for them but they're quite quick so it'll not be too long before they can be out on their own, most are staying at the state homes but some have gotten guardians but they still have to come to the school." A woman at the reception of Welfare helpfully told me. The city could build complexes in a week so I didn't doubt them. The naming of them though was not as nice.

"Numbers and letters! A five string of figures! That's how you're naming them! That's atrocious, they're not robots, even robots have proper names now, and they better have proper rights too!" I shouted angrily. Rose nodded emphatically.

"You can't do that!" I love Rose, always right there with me.

"Please sir, mam, don't get angry-"

"Not sir, the doctor!

"It's Rose."

"It's just that there so many of them and they have no parents and no birth certificates – we don't know what to do!" She looked tragic," We can't just pick names for them."

"Picking names would be better than assigning numbers!"

"Angry?" said a strange, childish voice.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and please feel free to leave a review :) reviews give me courage to live and write another day.**


	2. Public Announcements

The Doctor

The voice was nondescript yet childish, so I turned around, to face a young girl with a curious look on her face. She was one of the new humans; I remembered I had hugged her in the aftermath of all that good medicine. I felt a thrill, there she was and all because of me. Yes – I must sound vain but come on, I deserved the bragging rights. Rose didn't know who the girl was though, awing to Cassandra having had active control of her body at the time.

"Oh, Sweet heart, no – I'm not angry – far from it," I bent my head because she was shorter. "- Just fixing something that needs fixing!"

"Fix?" She cocked her head. She was wearing a pink knee length skirt and a black tank top and some one came and took her by her hand. They steered her away.

* * *

Brea

I saw him, the man who saved us, the doctor. He was back and he was talking to the Miss at reception at welfare. I was there with my guardian, a kindly woman who volunteered to keep me for a while. She called me things like love and dear but she never named me, and she had until tomorrow to submit a name or else my official name would be five letters and numbers. I didn't like that idea. Everyone who weren't new had names like Susan and Rodney and Celia. I wanted a name like that too.

The doctor was mad and his voice was high and his face didn't have that big beautiful smile on it. So I asked if he was in just one word - I had the habit of making questions out of single words. It was easier than making big complicated sentences. He smiled and told me he was just fixing a problem. It was then that my nice lady came to pull me away. I shoved her and ran back and clung to the doctor. She came back to pry me off and apologized repetitively, "I'm so sorry, please forgive her, she's one of the new – she isn't totally there, if you know what I mean."

The doctor pulled me back, "I don't know what you mean, maybe you should explain?"

My nice lady turned all flustered and stammered, "Well... well... she's..."

The doctor turned up his smile, "She's fabulous and you shouldn't ever say anything otherwise I should say, Dr John Smith by the way."

My nice lady stopped talking and gaped; he stuck out his long arm and shock her hand vigorously while I still clung to him. He looked at me warmly, almost lovingly

A blonde girl next to him looked at me with interest written in her eyes. She was older than me chronologically but not by much maybe.

"You're her foster mother, aren't you? right you are! Miss?"A space hung in the air

"Bea ... Beatrice Roxell," she filled in meekly.

"Is she eating well, learning all right? Does she smile a lot," The doctor rattled off questions while my nice lady struggled to keep up.

* * *

The doctor

I chuckled, the lady tried to keep up and the girl looked amused by it while she hugged me round the waist tightly. She remembered me and that warmed me so much more than summer on a resort world could.

"Doctor, aren't you going to do something about how their being named?" Rose asked, hands on her hips.

"Of course, I am! It would take ages for the politicians or officials to do something even if it's simple as saying don't call them numbers so I'll do it for them!"

"Go on, to your mother then," I pushed her towards her guardian but she stalled.

"Go now!" and her foster mother took her by the arm. She craned her neck the entire time she was dragged to the door, looking at me with sad eyes.

"Okay – Miss, "I read the name off the receptionists name tag, "Is that the PA system?" I pointed to a complicated column with a screen that was set in the corner.

'Yes, that's the unit for the reception, "She looked wary.

"The receptionist then answered a call from a holograph that appeared in front of her, "Yes, thank for calling, please hold."

I used the moment to snatch the mike device thing off her and jumped over the reception towards the PA system with the sonic screw driver between my teeth. Miss receptionist looked scared stiff and hadn't even called security - yet

I started tinkering with it, popped open the panels and started sonic-ing away at it. This was connected through the entire building, to the other PA system and if I could cross it with the wireless communication signal, I could wire this to every new new human safe house, school and even the officials head counter. Not exactly end of the world stuff but important none the less, names were important.

"Righty – the signal –hack the computer system – done, all we need now is-"Cue entrance of security.

I was effectively hauled out by several men, Rose ran after me and we ended up back in the TARDIS.

"Doctor!" she cried, "you didn't get to finish, you were going to hack it and send a message from there,"

She looked Crestfallen. I grinned," Who said I didn't hack it? The entire system relies on a wireless signal, once I have it I can transmit from any where!"

She grinned as well, "You cheeky bastard, you knew what you were doing from the beginning!"

"I suppose so - time lord an all, aren't I brilliant? I grinned.

* * *

Rose

"You knew what you were doing," burst from my lips involuntarily. The doctor was amazing.

"Yes, I did." He had that mad glint in his eyes. It was still there in the newly generated Doctor except now it was more pronounced. This new body of his was younger and skinny and the least bit foxy, no really foxy and his attitude more carefree, cheekier than and still as brilliant as ever. Regenerated, like this he was the same basically, same memories, same personality and yet so different. I still look at him like he sprouted a new head, no he did better than that, sprouted a whole new him, oh and he recently regrew a hand during the Sycorax business. He's still the same – mostly.

He flitted round the TARDIS central console, words coming out his mouth is bursts, going for the small screen that was fitted to the console and typing in long strings of what I presume was program commands. I know a little about that stuff because of Mickey, he's good with computers.

"Is that a program your writing up Doctor?" I asked

"Yes, it is – a new earth program – not like your average twenty first century computer soft ware, this is entirely different – all I need to do now is stick this in!" The doctor held up a clear cube of crystal, "New earth flash, can hold trillions of infa-bytes of information and I just used .00000001 of its capacity." I grinned, what else could I have done?

He slotted the cube in some where, the cube was grasped and withdrawn out of sight, and he typed in a few final symbols. He pulled out the PA device he took from the receptionist and pinned it to his lapel. The connection was made and the screen cleared and gave the access phrase, he punched that in. A holograph appeared.

"Please make your announcement." then disappeared. He punched the air triumphantly.

"Yes, I'm good!" I couldn't help but laugh, his good cheer was contagious.

"Is this on? He waved his hands, 'Right, channel established," suddenly about eight holograph screens appeared around him.

"Public announcement and a holograph conference at once –dinky isn't it?" He flashed me a smile then turned serious.

Eight official faces stared back at him.

"Now be careful what you say, I linked the conference system with the public announcement systems, and as you know those run on the wireless so I linked them together as well, atleast for all the buildings under social well fare – the new one's for the new new humans – we should get a proper name for them, can't keep calling them new new humans, point is every one involved in this can hear"

The faces looked confused, and then they looked angry.

"What is the meaning of this?" One face spoke up from its holographic screen.

"My name's the doctor and I'm not convinced that the new human sub species is being treated properly,"

Surround sound gasps were heard all round. The people looked shocked like the doctor had said some thing impossible.

Sound came from another holographic screen, "We are aware of who you are and how you were involved in this, you don't hide yourself far well enough to go totally unnoticed,"

"Why would I hide?" The doctor responded. Someone coughed delicately. A woman and she spoke.

"You may have had some hand in saving them and everyone in that unfortunate incident but we are in charge of the new humans and they are being looked after well,"

"Oh, but am not convinced, what's this about naming them with numbers? They aren't hardware, are they now?"

"They are alive, there are many other species that identify by numbers, and the state has other important things than going through names for people."

I gave a snort, "You all look like posh, fat politicians!"

The doctor shot me a glare, "I don't think you should Rose."

I felt like a berated child when he gave me the 'That's rude and could cause a intergalactic conflict' look. I had done that a couple times, no fault of mine though and in this case, it wouldn't be intergalactic, it would just be us. And that wouldn't be too good if we ever wanted to visit again but I couldn't help myself from saying that though, a few really did look fat – like that duke of Manhattan had looked – just two mainly. I was in the mood for generalizing things.

"Sorray!" I said in a whisper and fell silent; I wouldn't open my mouth for the rest of this encounter.

"Who's that then?" The woman said.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that they're humans and humans deserve a name, I have a name, you have a name and it isn't xy458 or the likes so it isn't that hard, and I'm not suggesting this, I'm telling you this, it's a small thing,"

"How are we supposed to do that?" some one shrieked.

"You're a bunch of smart politicians - figure it out!"

He punched the holographs off before they could reply then continued on through the hacked PA.

"Right all you new, pretty things, that was a bit of adult chatter, useless nonsense, all sounded funny, the thing is you lot are gonna have names …right so every one, you heard all that, proper names for those dears, if it's so hard, let them name themselves, they should be able to read soon, hand out some baby name books and let them choose, it'll be fun – alonsi then!"

The doctor shut it off and grinned some more, "What do you think?"

I looked down then looked up and smiled," Public black mail, I_ love_ it!"

He was pleased with himself and rocking back and forth on his heels. The energy he gave off was irrepressible. He bounded over to me and picked me up in a bear hug. He was still strong despite being skinny now. "Yes, yes, yes – it's the little things Rose… the tiny, little itsy things!"

* * *

The Doctor

I swung Rose around then put her down. She blushed, "Aren't I heavy?"

"Nar," She wasn't that heavy. This new me was skinnier than the last big eared bloke but it… I was still strong.

"Will they really do what you asked them too?" Rose said concernedly.

"Off course not, they know who I am – I strike fear into the hearts of many." I teased. They would listen, over the nine hundred years of my life, I had developed a reputation of being particularly vengeful when not listened too (in situations like this one) or when people don't take the' second chance, get off alive and in one relative piece' package I offer. This was a small thing nothing to blow into stellar proportions so they would try and comply with the best of their ability. I think I might have put dents in some egos but that's good too – humbling so to speak.

So I took Roses hand and pulled her towards the TARDIS double doors, she laughed, "Aren't we going some where else now doctor?"

"Oh, no you never got to see New, New York – You have to go to the shopping district!" Rose looked dumb founded.

"What?!"

"Shopping Rose, shopping – exchanging currency for mostly useless bits of fashion and what not's,"

She humphed," You're one to talk about useless bits of fashion!"

Rose was staring at my cream white Chucks and the pinstriped suit, I liked these – I don't know why, I just do, plus those sneakers were rubber soled – handy and reduces the risk of one electrocuting oneself in 'electric' situations. One of my previous Regenerations would have attested to that had he… I mean, I not worn steel tip boots.

"Don't be jealous now, I know I look foxy and that's pretty useful in its own way!" Rose giggled further.

"Oh sure!"

* * *

**I'm sure your thinking whoa that is wonked, a live vid conference that is broadcasted over a PA system, I do apologize deeply for it. Leave a review telling me about the awefulness of the crack-ness of my idea.**


	3. Admirer

The Doctor

I swung Rose around then put her down. She blushed, "Aren't I heavy?"

"Nah," She wasn't that heavy. This new me was skinnier than the last big eared bloke but it… I was still strong.

"Will they really do what you asked them too?" Rose said concernedly.

"Off course not, they know who I am – I strike fear into the hearts of many." I teased. They would listen, over the _some_ nine hundred years of my life(I'm not telling), I had developed a reputation of being particularly vengeful when not listened too (in situations like this one) or when people don't take the 'second chance, get off alive and in one relative piece' package I offer. This was a small thing nothing to blow into stellar proportions so they would try and comply with the best of their ability. I think I might have put dents in some egos but that's good too – humbling so to speak.

So I took Roses hand and pulled her towards the TARDIS double doors, she laughed, "Aren't we going some where else now doctor?"

"Oh, no you never got to see New, New York – You have to go to the shopping district!" Rose looked dumb founded.

"What?!"

"Shopping Rose, shopping – exchanging currency for mostly useless bits of fashion and what not's,"

She humphed," You're one to talk about useless bits of fashion!"

Rose was staring at my cream white Chucks and the pinstriped suit, I liked these – I don't know why, I just do, plus those sneakers were rubber soled – handy and reduces the risk of one electrocuting oneself in 'electric' situations. One of my previous Regenerations would have attested to that had he… I mean, I not worn steel tip boots.

"Don't be jealous now, I know I look foxy and that's pretty useful in its own way!" Rose giggled further.

"Oh sure!" I winked

* * *

Oakheart Mall Complex

Brea

My nice lady took me shopping as soon as we left the Welfare, one of the huge shopping complexes in Central New Times Square called Oakheart. There were devices called teleports, silver pods with green lines running all over and then there were escalators, my nice lady said they were for people who were scared of the teleports; I was scared of the teleports so we walked or took the escalators.

It was nice, lots of shops and clothes and food places but I tugged on my nice ladies arm from her side.

"Garden, nice lady" I asked.

She looked at me and sighed, "Why don't you call me mommy?"

"Nice lady is not my mommy,"

She sighed again. I didn't have a mommy and it didn't bother me but it didn't make sense to call some one your mommy when they weren't. The others like me were different; they were my brothers and sisters. I didn't like the look on her face so I smiled at her.

"Oh – all right, I'll take you to the garden but you could try calling me mommy just once – I never had any children before and I love you even if am not sure what to do with you – come on then."

We headed for the Garden. The Garden was shielded by a huge crystal clear dome and ringed by the shopping complex. The garden was big, a large green space filled with benches and trees that bloomed. Flowers were every where, every where – colours and light and blue sky seen from the top of the dome. I liked this place. It was free and bright and smelt wonderful. Children were with their families playing and it fascinated me. Everything fascinated me, I could sit and look around all day and I would be content.

"Okay, I'll go do the rest of the shopping and you don't move from this area okay love?" She was looking at me uncertainly, "You sure you gonna be okay sweetie, all by your self?"

I nodded, smiling a little.

"Okay then, I'm off – I'll get you some of that flavored pocky you like." She pressed her lips to my forehead and I giggled. Did I mention I love things like hugs and kisses.

I was sitting there, looking at the spray from a yellow crystal fountain make rain bows in the air when I caught sight of the blonde girl who was with the doctor earlier; the doctor was behind her in his long brown coat. He and she were talking animatedly and I ran after them to get closer.

I felt the curiosity pull me and then he looked back and I ducked behind a big tree – one of those oak trees that had massive trunks. A moment later I stepped out. They were strolling along one of the paths, lots of large trees scattered around to hide behind. I suppose now that I think about it that was a silly thing hiding and peeking at him but it was fun – it sent little shivers of excitement down my back. Yes I was such a kid.

The girl who was with him looked back too and her eyes connected with mine. I ducked behind tree number four.

I heard the girl say, "Doctor I think some one's following you," followed by a giggle and before I could peep round the big trunk, the doctor's head popped up in front of mine.

"Hello!"

I jumped back in fright. He came from round his own corner of the tree and joined me. The girl with him came round from behind him too.

"Hello there!" Her accent was bright, yellow- goldish hair down her neck and strands in her face.

"Girl from earlier," She directed at the Doctor.

"Yes, yes she is and she can hear you," He arched his dark eyebrows at her.

"Sorry I didn't mean anything…"She looked sheepish.

"She hears just as good as you do Rose - just saying you can't act like she isn't there!"

"I get it!" The girl replied defensively. She muttered to herself, "No need to embarrass me for it."

I looked down shyly then suddenly hugged the doctor. I wanted to feel that warmth off him and have that reassuring voice talk to me. Feel the waves of kindness and safety rub off on me. He hugged me back. "Oh ho ho, you like that, don't you?"

I snuggled closer, my cheek against his chest. His chest was more rumbly than mine. I know that because I heard my own chest in a bio scans I had. My nice lady's chest didn't sound like that either. It was strange listening to his chest but in a good way strange.

"Hey, that's Rose Tyler," He said out loud. I looked at the girl, then he whispered, "She's a little mad, why don't you go on over and give her a hug."

I nodded and bounded over to the girl named Rose Tyler and hugged her tight. She was warm too. She was surprised at first but them squeezed back tight. Her happy sounds echoed, "Oh, you're so cute I could take you home – but I won't but you're so precious."

I let her go after a while and went back to the doctor.

"Look's like you got an admirer Doctor," I heard Rose say.

* * *

**Short but sweet chapter - if you read you should review :) **

**The good, the bad and the ugly, I'll take it all! Just review!**


	4. Naming Brea

Rose

The doctor had been rude, not out-rightly rude, he hadn't said anything particularly insulting. It was that phrase alone, "_Jus saying" _like I was some idiot or something. I get that he was protective of the girl which was his right, I'll give him that but it wasn't just that. He'd been condescending and I rather didn't like it. Then he sent the girl over to hug me like that would make everything all better and it did surprisingly. The girl was shorter than me and petite. Small, her hair was curly and shoulder length and she hugged me with all her strength. Where as a few minutes ago she was hugging the doctor, and no, I was not jealous (I'm not some perve to be jealous of a little girl, who was in effect what she was, oh god I sound like the doctor now).

He had looked over his shoulder at me with his face full of quiet, awed joy like a little earth boy on Christmas morning. This new regeneration was boyish and extremely high on life. His last _body _had been the least bit cynical when I first met him. Anyhow if I had nearly died then some how lived again, I would be high off life. Wait does taking the heart of the TARDIS in your head count as nearly dying? Then again his regeneration was in part my fault. So we both nearly died, no wait, he died and I … oh bugger it! I had made a funny remark, about him having an admirer and he smirked_ just a little bit_. Male machismo, what can you do?

Even nine hundred and something year old time lords have it.

* * *

The Doctor

Rose had gotten a little sulky, I don't know what I said to have caused it but it was very, very short lived. It disappeared as the girl hugged her. Did I mention I like hugs, I'm not very domestic but I love hugs. I guess I picked it up from humans or may be it was the …never mind. I'm all for rambling, it's like emotional ventriloquism - it throws people off. After the girl came back to me, it was clear she had imprinted on me, I can do that to people, I'm just that brilliant and charismatic and ... that's not necessary –sorry. The way she trusted me and that naive, innocent air around her reminded me of mine own, my daughter when she was little. When she was thriving, when … before …. I try not to dwell on those memories there's no how that you do what I did and not live with the guilt and pain. No one could but the memories of her were good and honest. There's nothing more good and honest than a child and this girl's face wiped the sudden intrusion of those painful memories.

She had probably sensed the shift in my mood because those grey, green eyes regarded me deeply, a frown forming on her perfect face.

"Sad?"

"Maybe – but you just made it better!" I pulled an ornate stone from behind her ear and dropped it in her palm. She looked at me then felt behind her ear. She giggled and grinned then stared at it. It was a turquoise colour and shaped like an ellipse with gold veins across it surface. It was a trinket really, and I had a couple in my pockets. I had bought it off a stall along the mall; the worker had snickered when I picked out a half dozen, "For your girl friend mate?"

Rose had been wandering around the displays so I decided I would take a liberty. I just felt the urge to be smart.

"No, for my TARDIS, my T-A-R-D-I-S, and no that's not another woman, though she acts like one, it'll work out just fine in my transo-accelaratrex to replace the last elliptical shaped thingamajig that's just about worn out, and the rest are for my fruity fetish of…"

Rose had come to my side in time to catch that and nudged me in the ribs to cut me off," You're being rude again."

I had given a contrite "Sorry."

Right, straying again, back to our new, new friend; she laughed, "I have one like this already." She was rubbing it against her cheek. "But this one's nicer." Her eyes sparkled, "My other one's all orange and red, my nice lady bought it for me."

The shade under the big oak was cool and comfortable. These were trees from the original earth, sol 3, Rose's earth, well technically, they're from original earth stock, cultivated, preserved then transplanted in the state shopping complex. When I had pointed this out to Rose, she was ecstatic and ran to touch the nearest one, then the one after that and the one after that until she noticed our little friend following us curiously behind. The shade was brilliant and you couldn't waste brilliant shade, consider people in the desert, they hardly have any natural shade but they cope and pretty well to. So we ended up sitting in the grass like kids with Rose sitting on a bit of thick exposed root, moving hair that the slight wind blew in her face.

As she looked at the pendant, she started chattering and I could barely keep up! She had been silent, the times before or uttered one word phrases before so I thought that maybe she didn't have a good grasp on speech as yet but she had surprised me. Granted she chattered like a five year old in a teen's body but that isn't the strangest thing to be seen in the universe.

"You can speak!" I exclaimed,

She nodded, amused by my surprise, "I'm not stupid.'

"No... no you aren't, what's my name ?" I asked.

"You're the Doctor,"

I felt so proud for some reason, "Yes, I am, what about you – we can't keep calling you sweetheart, what's your name?"

She kept her head down when I asked that, eyes on the pendant. She refused to answer with her stony silence.

"Oh, you don't have a name yet," I realized belatedly," but you've a foster mother, she can name you, and all that rubbish with the state using numbers is over."

The girl still played with the pendant, "She call's me things like love and dearie." Her voice sounded lost.

"I don't have a name," Tears threatened to fall, she looked heart broken.

"Ever one else has a name. Why don't I have a name?"

* * *

Rose

"Well, that's not good, we can't have that!" He exclaimed and dug out his brainy specs from his pockets, you know the one's he doesn't really need but wears because he thinks he looks more of a genius with them on. He then pulled out a baby name book if you believe it, after piling the ground next to him with a pair of binoculars, a set of cutlery, a bottle of Tabasco sauce (got that from Mexico in 1978 he had remarked because I gave him a funny look or I think I did), a tangle of wires, a paper weight, several more things I had never seen before and several more that looked cobbled together by the doctor himself.

"Why's there a baby name book in your pockets… no wait, where did all that…" I did not know what word to use, _junk _or '_things that might come in handy and save us all'_, so I stuck to being inarticulate, "… _that_ fit in your pocket?" Of course it was a dumb question because his TARDIS was bigger on the inside, why not his pockets too?

He echoed the sentiment briefly with a smirk that spelled e-g-o or maybe just 'I'm-a- time-lord-ness'. I think it was the latter.

"And the baby book of names, well you never know when you're going to need one, like now for instance," he wagged the book in my face, with a goofy almost imbecilic expression, "Okay, baby names, silly, wonderful names and one'll be yours!" He directed at the girl.

We spent half an hour reading names in turn out loud while she cooed over them.

"Iris, Ilyis , Jenny, Jem, janet, Jaylly …

"- I like Jaylly but ummm …no"

"…Tina ….Trish... Trisha …"

" nah uh"

Then after a while, the wheels in her head turned and she came to a decision, "Beginning, go back."

She stopped the doctor's hand from flipping, it was the C- B section of names.

The doctor called out names, "Cellia, Cristiana, Crystal…"

"No the Bees," She shouted agitated

"…Becky…Beth… Basil… Briana –"

"That one "she stabbed a long finger at the page, "Brianna," she said out loud.

"Breee …..annnnnn..naaaaaah,"she pronounced, "Brea for short." The intelligence shone in her eyes.

"That's my name!" she said triumphantly and on her knees, the intensity of the name search replaced by glee.

"Brea, it is then!" The doctor exclaimed, "Brianna, I like it – suits you! I knew a Brianna once, knew a Brea too, fantastic people, like you, "The doctor winked both at me and the girl, Brea. I smiled, she looked so happy, like another block had been added to the pile of blocks that was and would be her life. Wait why does that sound familiar, oh that's why. The strangeness of time travel was rubbing of me, that and a certain some one.

"Hello Brianna!" The doctor stuck out his hand, "Nice to meet you! "He said, half drawled in that delicious tone of voice, "Very, very nice."

She turned shy and shook his hand, she looked up and I swear she looked more grown up, eye lashes and everything, "Hello Doctor! "The doctor blushed – a little – I swear.

"Awwwwww." Both of them turned to look at me then nearly trampled me over in an over zealous effort to hug me. We ended up tumbled in the grass and somehow he was under us.

"Ow!" He had another silly expression on his face, a lopsided curve of the mouth and I poked him. Brea followed and poked him too and we all burst into raucous laughter.

* * *

Brea

My name is Brea – Brianna. It might seem silly to someone who isn't like me but you have to understand. I never had a name, not even a number before we were cured and freed. Then I heard the string of letters and numbers that was on my temporary paper work, a thing I couldn't even pronounce. I felt lost and demeaned. Real people had names, things had numbers. I wasn't just a thing anymore, I was a person.

With all the wonder and newness, I had still feared some strange thing, uncertainty. I think the uncertainty was if I existed or not. Would I blend into nothingness, pushed into the rest? And the Doctor understood that, despite the good natured humor and laughs, he possessed that ability to look through you. He recognized I didn't feel whole, saw the pain I felt.

And he gave me a name. No, he didn't exactly but he helped me choose one. I'll tell my nice lady that I want Brianna to be my name. I like it, I like it very much. And Brea rhymes with free.

My name is Brea and there's nothing in the world as nice as me!

I ran onto the bright green, open lawn and spun around and it was silly Rose joined me. Rose grabbed my hands and spun with me and the doctor retired to a bench to watch us bemusedly.

* * *

**********Transo-accelaratrex** **haha, that sounds so made up - oh wait it is (attack of the randomly made up TARDIS part).**

**You must admit that the doctor's rambling is positively sexy so I put in an explanation for that ;) Reviews, like all good things in life, are free and will be greatly appreciated.  
**


	5. Good Bye

The Doctor

I watched as Rose and Brianna spun and giggled and I wondered if Rose was like that when she was little - It seemed right .Brianna had an entirely new light in her eyes. New,new york, new land of opportunity and equality.

She bounded over to me breathless and flushed.

"Play, play with us?"

"No, you go on; I'm an old man."

She giggled, "Noooooooo."

I saw her guardian coming our way, arms full of shopping bags.

"About time we should go, there's your mom Brianna," I told her.

Her face clouded, "She's not my mom, nice lady."

No that was not right, contempt on Brea's face so I lunched into lecturing mode.

"Brea let me tell you some thing, a secret; your foster mother loves you very much, you may not see it but she does, she acts the way she does because she's never taken care of some one before and because your so different, being different is such a wonderful thing but sometime people don't know how to handle that, they have to learn, she'll learn – I promise, she'll learn and do me a favor and call her mom, just once, you'll see!"

Her mother was near and she started to stammer, "Oh goodness, she's up to mischief again,"

I smiled at her, "No she isn't, and she was just playing with Rose."

"Hello again" Rose chirped then Brea pulled her back into a twirl, moving out of earshot; Rose gave a beautiful, giddy hoot of laughter at the suddenness of the pull.

The slender, middle aged woman smiled, "I heard the whole business earlier on speaker, I'm inspired now, I know just the name for my angel!"

"Wonderful, just brilliant!" I was tickled pink – behold my influence.

"Kno what I was watching till you came back, an now your back so I think we'll be leavin now, Rose."

"Yes doctor, nice to meet you Mam!"

Brianna came to my side and held to my sleeve.

"Going now,"

I nodded, "We're not from around so we can't stay,"

She understood. "Thank you Doctor!"

Her eyes were so clear and her face earnest; her mouth was set in a determined curve,"I'll do good, at everything, I'll be perfect. I promise!"

_She already was._

"Atta girl, be the best you can! Have lots of fun, make lots of friends, dream, and wonder – all that stuff!"

She nodded seriously.

I opened my arms for one last hug, "Come 'ere!"

"I'll never forget you, they thank you too, my brothers and sisters but I thank you even moooore!" The childish tone and the grown up intent in those words were as great as any hero's any day.

She released me and hugged Rose in turn.

Beatrice thanked me for everything and wished me a good journey back home. Actually she offered me dinner at her home first but I declined gently, begged off – traffic and all that. She blushed and said of course. Brianna returned to her foster mother's side and took her hand.

"Good bye Doctor!"

They started to go their way when Rose shouted out "Wait, have my phone number, doctor there phones here too right?"

"Well, not exactly – let me see your vidconnect Beatrice?" I saw that Rose's intent was to give them her phone number, and usually I might not have approved or encouraged that but this was an exception. I like to think that if they came across any trouble at all they would be able to get in touch with us. I pulled my sonic screw driver out my pocket,

"Rose? Yours?" Rose handed her cell phone over.

I scanned the number off Rose's phone and converted it into a form understood by the vidconnect.

"There, you can call Rose, if you ever need us." The woman collected her device and pocketed it.

"Thank you," She said again and they both moved away from us.

Brianna looked back and grinned, "Good bye Doctor!"

"No one ever tells me good bye," Rose mumbled loud enough for Brea to catch.

"You too Rose! good bye!"

Rose looked at me, "Doctor, We meet the sweetest people some times." She commented.

"Yes we do," I thought, "We certainly do."

* * *

**Vidconnect wut?*dies* don't hate me! What are you supposed to call new earth communication tech? Would iUnit have sounded any better? Tell me!**


	6. New Adventure

Brea

I had looked at the Doctor and thanked him and told him good bye. I knew I might never see the doctor again. He must be so busy saving everyone that needs saving so I understood why he couldn't stay. His life must be exciting. I wondered about that on the way home and was quiet. When we got home, my mother pulled out a hand held holograph and handed me it. The type that's smaller than the ones that held text books. The type that held silly little rhymes and pictures that made fun little stories.

"Go on activate it!" she told me and I did. It was empty except for the first holograph which had animated letters scrawled on it in blue and smaller text in purple.

"S-A-G-E-L" I read, "What's that!"

"Your name, I choose it, it means wise person."

"but I already have a name," I protested, "My names Brianna, the doctor helped me pick it!"

My nice lady – he had told me to call her mom- my mommy looked distressed then she perked up, "That's no problem; you can have two names - how does 'Sagel Brianna Roxell' sound?"

I grinned, I liked it.

"It's pretty, mommy!"

She stopped, "what did you call me?" She asked

"Mommy," I Replied

She crushed me in a hug and I saw her wipe a tear, "That's right! I love you!"

Making people happy was nice. Today was the day I got my two names and a surname. It was a pretty day, an utterly perfect day that would never fade from my memory. It was the day the two most important people in my life gave me the most precious thing – my name.

* * *

The Doctor

"Ah, yes Rose – where to next? Were shall we go, where shall we go –I know, Rashbekyl VII, the people there have the most stunning voices and their moon festival is too fawn over or maybe we could hop over to eighteenth century India with the royalty – England isn't the only country to have had a monarch system back in history…"I babbled on in my enthusiasm and ran around, full of energy – this was life! Rose was on the opposite side of the console. A precise bang here, a button pushed there, everything I knew by heart.

My TARDIS hummed, in contentment. Maybe she felt nice enough to put us down in some nice and calm place but I doubt. Nice and calm is not in the repertoire of our small band. Today was the calmest I had had for a while, relatively speaking, that is if my wibbly, wobbly recent past is any testament. Wait my entire existence is wibbly-wobbly, it makes meet-ups awkward to say the least. My mind flashes to Brianna, when she grows a little more emotionally I might just take her on a trip on the TARDIS, the old 'One Trip to the past, one trip to the future' deal. Or maybe I won't. Maybe I shouldn't? But either way, life would be interesting for her, _very interesting._

I wondered to myself why I had made such a fuss over a concept really, I wondered because it was a small thing, a tiny thing really. What is a name? Essentially a name is nothing but a title but I might think differently in this one circumstance. A name meant what it was to be human in all its perfect imperfection. Identification stuck to you till the day you died really. Through desperation and war, a name could make or break history. The smallest thing, like a name, might be remembered long past the life of the person who bore it. Every name had a story and every story had a beginning.

I gave Rose a merry look and pulled on a lever. The TARDIS spun and careened through the Vortex, rattling and shaking us - a mixture of exhilarating motions.

Brianna's story was just starting and mine was continuing. Lot's of fun, terrifying, new, beautiful things to see! So much of adventure, such a thrill! Have you ever seen a purple sea, four moons in a sky? Real live mermaids (mermaids are real of course), a place where the people have wings? Where shall we go next then? Maybe let's go to earth, the original earth of course?

All ready?

Rose grinned and held on.

"Alonsy then!"

* * *

That's a wrap!Hope you liked it! thanks to all the readers and reviewers! I love you dearly - all you totally lovely_ faceless_ readers

**Doctor: that's rude**

**Rose: that's my line Doctor  
**

All right then lovely absolutely precious FREE LOADERS**  
**

**Doctor: I think she's cracked under the pressure of editing this - have a banana, bananas are good.**

Why? is potassium good for stress?

**Doctor: absolutely , there was once a nearly suicidal** *insert random alien***, I gave him a banana and it set him right!**

_Power of bananas?_ **  
**

**Rose: *snicker* I bet**


End file.
